


Crescendo Molto

by Cherubinhoe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Classical Music, F/F, Music, Opera AU, musician au, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherubinhoe/pseuds/Cherubinhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musician AU mini-smut, might turn it into something more eventually! Regina is a mezzo-soprano, and Emma is an... instrumentalist? Pianist? Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescendo Molto

Regina’s impossibly silky and smooth voice filled the tiny room, curling delicately around pianissimos and dancing over the light melisma. Every quarter note was meaningful, every set of eighth notes had direction. It was infinitely gorgeous.

And Emma plonked away at the piano, wincing whenever her fingers clunked into a wrong note and every time a chord sounded ‘off’. She glanced up at the mezzo-soprano every once in a while, to see if Regina shared in her distaste for her mistakes, but Regina seemed to be in a world all her own, her eyes closed and her body seeming to pulsate with the beat.

And then Regina’s eyes snapped open as they Da Capo’d back to the beginning, and for a moment their gazes locked. Emma’s hands slipped and the ensuing chord sounded drastically less major than it was supposed to, and Emma grimaced and turned her attention back to her hands.

 _For my heart knows not yet the stillness of death; it lives, and loves, and yearns for you,_ Regina sang, adding embellishments to seemingly every note. There was so much sensuality in Regina’s voice that it practically dripped with it; Regina was living the text, portraying it so powerfully that it was almost tangible in the humid practice room air.

And suddenly, Regina’s hands were on Emma’s shoulders; this caused the blonde to catch her breath slightly, and one of her fingers landed awkwardly on an F sharp instead of an F natural, but she kept playing. And Regina kept singing.

Heat built in Emma’s stomach and spread to the ends of her fingers and toes, making it marginally more difficult to play as Regina’s hands slid down Emma’s arms.

 _Feel my heart’s innermost desire and belong to me,_ came the sweet refrain, and Regina moved her hands from Emma’s arms down to her abdomen; Emma let out a tiny gasp, and saw Regina’s mouth quirk into a smirk, though she never missed a note.

Now Regina’s hands were slipping beneath the waistband of her sweatpants, and it was all Emma could do to not turn around and take Regina’s lips in hers right there and then. But Regina had told her to keep playing, and it certainly didn’t seem like the brunette was planning on ceasing in her singing anytime soon. One of Regina’s perfectly manicured hands toyed with the elastic of Emma’s underwear, and Emma silently cursed herself for not wearing sexier undergarments. And then wondered why she’d ever think to wear sexy undergarments to a seemingly standard practice session.

_Come to me, beloved, and see that my heart beats only for you._

Regina dipped her fingers beneath Emma’s underwear and slid them gently over Emma’s molten core, drawing a gasp from the impromptu accompanist. Regina bent her head down and, not missing a beat, began to sing a breathy pianissimo directly into Emma’s ear; Emma could feel Regina’s lips against the shell of her ear, Regina’s warm breath on her neck, Regina’s left hand sliding against Emma’s center while the other cupped Emma’s breast tenderly.

It was too much. With a desperate gasp, Emma brought all of her fingers down on the keyboard at once in a hellish cluster chord and then released the piano entirely, throwing one hand behind her into Regina’s hair and the other against the hand on her breast.

Emma spun around on the piano bench to drive her mouth into Regina’s, finally cutting off the song that was still weaving its way from Regina’s gorgeous apple-red lips. Regina chuckled into the kiss, and goddammit, even _that_ sound was melodious and gorgeous.

Emma’s back arched as Regina’s fingers curled against her heat. She threw one arm back to steady herself against the piano, creating a dissonant cacophony that Schoenberg would have been proud of. Regina drew her mouth away from Emma’s, trailing a line of kisses down Emma’s neck and heaving chest, tugging at the fabric of Emma’s white tank top with her free hand. And all the while her left hand still teased and stroked at Emma’s center, leaving the latter gasping and squirming under Regina’s touch.

Nearly blinded with pleasure, Emma fought to keep from coming immediately as Regina, now kneeling in front of the piano bench, began humming against the skin of her abdomen, picking up her song where Emma had interrupted her. Emma murmured Regina’s name over and over, her voice and Regina’s mingling together with the still-resonating tones of the piano where the keys had been depressed by Emma’s errant elbow. “Regina, Regina, Regi--”

Twining her fingers into Regina’s hair, Emma doubled over and opened her mouth in a wordless cry as her body was wracked with shudders. Regina kept singing throughout, hot breath against Emma’s skin, but eventually her song dissolved away into giggles.

Emma was still struggling to catch her breath, still reeling from her multisensory climax. “What?” she gasped, and Regina laughed and cupped Emma’s face in her hands, now laughing full-on and peppering Emma’s lips and cheeks with light kisses.

“You didn’t let me get to the best part.”

“Of the song?” Emma quirked an eyebrow, and Regina rolled her eyes.

“You know.”

Now Emma laughed as well, still slightly breathless and very flushed. “I thought we were supposed to be practicing.”

“Mm-hmm.” Regina stood up, straightening her skewed blouse and wiping her hand on her sleek black skirt. “We should get back to it.”

“Not so fast.” Emma stood as well, pushing Regina up against the off-white practice room wall. Regina smirked in that _oh-so-delicious_ way she had. “You’ve had your verse. It’s my turn now.”

“Oh? I didn’t know you sang.”

“I don’t, but with any luck,” Emma slipped one hand up Regina’s skirt, causing the mezzo’s breath to hitch, “you will.”


End file.
